Take A Risk, Play The Lottery
by ElijahWood4eva
Summary: ( Directly after Numbers and probabley will not corospond with the rest of the season(s). Something mysterious is going on on the island. Does everyone's biggest secrets mean one thing, and what's up with John Locke? Read and Review plz
1. Take A Hike!

A/N: OK, this will probably not agree with the ( sob) end of LOST, but this is a thing I think would be neat. I've started this right after " Numbers" Review this and I'll review your stories.

Disclaimer: Me own no Lost people, though I do have a hobbit hidden n my closet!

Chapter 1: Take a Hike

Hurley sat up. He had heard a rustling in the jungle.

" Hello?"It stopped abruptly, too abruptly.

" Is anyone in there?' He picked up the stick that he had been using the as a walking stick the day before. Locke walked out of the bushes. Hurley looked up. Locke had a big grin on his face.

" Dude, you scared me, what are you doing out there man, Its gotta be like 3 a.m.!" Locke just smiled.

" Hurley, why where you whispering numbers in your sleep?" Hurley began to get hot around the neck. He knew that Locke was changing the subject onto a subject he didn't want to talk about.

" I had a dream about McDonalds dude! I was eating a Big Mac and by golly it was..." Locke cut him off.

" Are you sure?" Hurley stared up at the creepy face of John Locke.

" Yeah dude, what else would a fat guy like me dra of?" Locke looked at him for a moment.

" Good night Hurley." He said and walked off.

" Good morning you mean." he grumbled after him

Kate was just getting up as Jack walked over to her.

" Whatsup?" she asked, sitting up.

" You know how Hurley, Charlie, Saiyd, and I were out in the jungle?"

" Yes?"

" Well, we found Danielle, the French woman, she told us that her transmission is broadcasted from a radio tower on the highest point of that cliff." He jabbed his finger over his shoulder.

" So, I think a few of us should go on a little hike and reset the transmission, I figured you, and me and Saiyd, and anyone else wh could keep up." he said. She smiled.

" Sure, that sounds good, when are we gonna go?"

" I don't know, this might not work." Boone whined as he placed the chiseled rock onto the glass of the buried hatch. Locke wasn't listening. He was examining the numbers on the side of the parts they had unburied.

" I know, I just know I heard Hurley chanting these in his sleep, if no ones going to be honest around here and hold there secrets in, we'll never be able to put them together and get off the island." he said, stroking the numbers in an almost sinister way.

" You..Want.. Secrets?... I'll... tell...you...mine..if..you..tell...me...yours!" Boone panted, trying unsuccessfully to smash the glass.

" You first, Boone." Locke said, smiling at him.

" Me, OK, yours had better be good." he said, stopping his frantic effort to smash.

" Oh, they are."

" I'm in love with..." But, to his surprise, Locke cut him off.

" With your step sister who doesn't give a care about you on side, but deep in her heart she doesn't want to you die that much." Boone just smiled.

" When did you learn to read minds, John?" Locke gave his signature evil grin.

" Oh Boone, wear your heart on your hands and most people can tell what you think."

" Oh, that's deep, well, what's your secret?" Locke grinned even more and leaned over to whisper in Boone's ear.

Being just the narrator/commentator of this unfourtunent but exciting story, the only words I could make out from Locke's whispered secret where LOTTERY- PLANT-GAME.

" WHAT! HOLY CRAP! Why don't ou tell anyone? I've got to tell Shannon!" He began to run back, but he knew no more. When he awoke, he had a large sore on the back of his head and not a single recollection of what had happened.

A/N; If you like the way the story is going, give me some inside! I always check out my reviewers stories, so use that to your advantage. This is a very " slowly reveal secrets that all end up going together" type of story, so if you like it, I should be posting again within a few days. Keep on readin'!

KCC


	2. The Vault

A/N: Here we go again, I own no Lost people or anything associated with that sorta stuff. Review! Read!

Chapter 2:

" So we've got Me, Kate, Saiyd, Shannon, Brian, and well that's it." Jack said. He had called all he people from the beaches and the caves for a " island meeting" . They where going to find the radio tower. Sawyer stood up.

" I'll come too." He said. Jack sighed. He couldn't deny him the right to come in front of all these people.

" OK, then Sawyer is coming to, joy, OK, you all can go back to where you stay or whatever." Jack jumped down from the log we was standing on. Claire sidled over, baby in hand. Sun, Rose, and Walt walked over, all carrying backpacks.

" We made these for you guys, there's lots of water and food stuff, even some stuff Walter thought would be good for climbing." She said, as they set them down in front of him.

" Thanks Claire, how's Charlie?"

" The baby? Oh he's OK, this food seems so be making him a bit skinny, but I'm still nursing him and he'll be good for at least a few more months." She said, her worries expressed in her tone.

" Lets go Jack!" Kate called as she walked over.

" Take a backpack." She picked one up and handed them each to Saiyd, Shannon, Brian, and Sawyer. Boone stood and watched his sister walk into the jungle with the rest of them. He had a very bad feeling about her going, but as Locke said...as Locke said.

" Lottery?" Walt looked up at him.

" What?" Boone jumped

" I have no recollection." He said and walked back to his place by the cave. Locke smiled from his far away, yet close enough spot by the fire.

" That's jut the medicine, Boone." he said, under his breath.

" What?" Locke jumped. Walt was standing next to him.

" Gosh! You scared me, I said, wow my head will hurt soon." Walt gave him a funny look. Vincent ran by and bumped Locke in the process.

" See! I told you!" Walt raised his eyebrows and walk away.

" Jack, if your so high and mighty, maybe you should do the labor work." Sawyer complained, as he jumped out of a tree that he had climbed to place a rig on the cliff next to it.

" We don't need the only doctor on the island to get hurt, Sawyer." Saiyd responded.

" So the loner who steals all the important stuff has to do all the work?" Kate smiled.

" Pretty much!" Sawyer said something very rude under his breath.

" Excuse me?" Kate looked back at him.

" Excuse me?" Sawyer mocked her.

" STOP FIGHTING!" Shannon had broken it up. Saiyd even look at her in surprise.

" Sorry, its just..."

" I would have done it, but you beat me to it Shannon." Jack stood up.

" Time to climb."

( I'm gonna start dividing my different scenes like below, 'cause I was confusing myself!)

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

" How is he?" Charlie sat down next to Claire.

" Oh, he's a bit fussy, but he'll be okay, for now at least." Claire gave a weary smile.

" I think we have some more boar, I was thinking we could mix it with fruits and vegetables and water and make a mush for him." Claire smiled.

" That would be great! I could help you if you want!"

" Sure," he paused, "I still can't believe you name him after me." He said, quite pleased with himself.

" Believe me Charlie, I have a feeling you've saved my life a few times."

" You mean... Do you remember?"

" A little, I remember being dragged away from you after.. He...put you up." She said, giving a slight shiver.

" I also remember a woman, Claire, do you?" She paused, closing her eyes.

" She gagged me and..and.. She told me that...that." Claire's eyes where filled with horror.

" That I would never see you or my baby again, but I wouldn't die..." her eyes began to fill with tears. Charlie put his arm around her.

OoooOOooOOooOOoo

" I got it, Locke! I got it!" Boone started to yell. A hand slipped over his mouth.

" Shut up Boone! Are you stupid?" Locke bent down to the unlocked hatch.

" Here is goes." He pulled the heavy door open. It was impossible to see down into it.

" Lean down into it." Locke put his head into the hatch. As he did, Boone had the insane urge to slam the door on his head.

" Boone, you've gotta see this!" He pulled his head out. His eyes where alight. Boone placed his head cautiously down into the hatch. Inside was the most money he had ever seen in his life. It looked like millions upon millions. On top of the stacks was a single Lottery ticket. He examined it, his head still down in the hatch.

" Locke, there's a lottery ticket down here!"

BOOM!

He knew no more.

A/N: he didn't die,all you Boone lovers, promise, just keep reading and reviewing


	3. The Tower

A/N: Hey, Did anyone see that new 'lost" trailer! OH MY GOSH! It look so awesome, I can't wait! Read and review some more! I own no Lost people!

Chapter 3: The Radio Tower

" I see it, Jack! Its over on that rock?" Shannon yelled, pointing though a clearing. The group ran up to where she was. A large radio tower was placed on a large cliff-like rock. They could hear a loud buzzing coming from the tower.

" Let's climb down over there." Kate pointed to a patch of dirt on the hill's edge that was full of tree roots. They started to climb down the hill. It took a good three hours and Jack had to separate Kate and Sawyer. They kept yelling at each other. Then they started up the next hill. The closer they got to the tower, the louder the buzzing was.

" There's someone talking up their!" Saiyd yelled down to Jack. The rest of the group began to run up the hill. It was true, it sounded like a radio show though. Once they were on level ground, hey began to run. The tower was about 20 feet off the ground and they could hear a newscaster's voice coming out of a large speaker.

In other news, the J.L.F. Lottery phenomenon that has made millions upon millions is still shut down after the crazed phyco c.e.o Jonathan Locke was killed in a plane crash one year ago. He was on the run from the law anyway after under the alias of bing a supervisor at box company was planing a mass " joke" that could have killed millions of people. The head department at the lottery company declined comment when asked when the company will re-open the mega-million lottery company...in other news...

It started to fade out. The group was studded with silence.

" You mean...they mean Locke?" Sawyer finally broke it.

" Boone was talking abut the lottery, but then he kept acting all zombieish." kate said. They stood in silence for a few moments.

" We need to..."

" No Jack, we need to do what we came to do." Saiyd walked forward to a control box and flipped a switch.

" Hello, my name is Saiyd. I am stuck on an island, help me and the other 40 passengers left, send a ship please, soon." He flipped it back.

" All done, we need to forget about this." Saiyd said quickly. Jack gave him a funny look.

" Terrorist boy ain't telling us the whole story, I think." He said, stepping forward. Saiyd tried to run, but Shannon grabbed his arm.

" Come on Saiyd, tell us!" Saiyd sighed.

" OK.. I used to buy those tickets, a lot, and well, how to put this, I was in Australia because right after... I won the lottery, I was having a lot of bad luck in Iraq, so I left, and it got worse, that's all I can tell you." He said.

" Let's go back to camp, terrorist is making it up!" Sawyer spat and started to walk back dow the hill. Kate ran after him.

" I bet you he wasn't!" She yelled.

" Oh here we go again!" Jack said and ran to break them up.

OoOoOooOoOoOOoo

A/N: I know this chapter was sorta boring but it was vital. Yes, I honestly did not mean to make Boone get knocked out 2wice, but is it sorta funny now. Keep readin'


	4. Opening Again

A/n: I own no Lost people. Sorry my last chapter was sorta shortn here is goes!

Chapter 4: Opening Again

" Locke, are you sure this will work? It sees so, easy." Locke was standing over the vault with a nice and easy smile and a simple stick.

" Yes Boone, the island has told me." Boone gave him a funny look.

" Right! Well, one, two, THREE!" He and Locke pulled down on the tick. The vault's door opened and a light came on. Boone jumped forward. It was dejavue in one sense but that was wiped out of his mind when he saw what was in the vault. It seemed to be full of canned foods and on one end there was about 20 can openers.

" Wow.' Boone stepped back.

" Looks like you saved the show, Boone, good thinking.' He knelt down and began to scoop up the cans. They had many names on the cans, but there labels where some black and some white.

" Let's not mention the vault to anyone Boone, lets tell them we found it in a small campsite." He seemed so sure of himself.

" Right, well lets pick some of it up now then." he said, making to pick up a black labeled can.

" No!" Boone looked up in shock.

" I mean, just bring the white ones for now, there, uh, expiration date it better."

" Locke, cans don't expire.."

" Come on Boone, help me!"

OooooOoOOoooooOOOOOOoooO

" Saiyd, what's up?" Shannon sat down next to him. He was fooling with the transceiver, but not really saying attention.

" It's nothing, just,...working." He trailed off. She sighed.

" Your worst then Boone at lying, Saiyd, tell me! Please!" He sighed.

" Shannon, I like you a lot and I'd be upset if anything ever happened to you, well, if I tell you, see, I didn't believe in superstition until ..this." He stopped rambling at the expression on Shannon's face.

" Saiyd, I used to read my horoscope everyday and I'd go to physicics back in the real world, you can tell me! I'd understand." He paused.

" I don't want you hurt, Shannon, this is, dangerous."

" Saiyd! I have a feeling I won't make it off this island, it won't make a difference!" Saiyd stared at her for a moment. Her bluntness about death on the island was a bit surprising.

" O..K. uhm, I won the lottery in Afghanistan, before the war, it was a pretty nice place, and well, bad stuff started to happen. I had just gotten out of the guard and I had insurgents following me all of the sudden. My mother and Father died 4 days after I won. I was in a car accident on the way to my new home I had bought and my brother was with me, and well he died in it, instantly. And then, when I got to my house, there was a gas leak and it blew up, killing my entire local family right in front of me. I escaped to Australia 'cause I couldn't deal with the pain. And well, I think I caused the crash." He stopped, taking a breath. Shannon sat in silence.

" I'm...Sorry?" She offered. He shook his head.

" Well, that's what's wrong with me." She nodded, stood up, and walked back over to where Boone had just sat down, coming from the jungle.

OoOOOoOOOoooOoooooOOoOoooOOoOOOOOOO

" What do you suppose this means, Jack." Kate sat with Jack as he cleaned a fish absent mindedly.

" It means we have to be careful around Locke, I mean, we don't know what's up with him." Kate looked over at Boone, who had just walked out of the jungle.

" We need to talk to Boone, he migt know something." Kate said. Jack looked up, and pointed to Shannon, who had just walked over to him.

' We should see if she can."

OoOOOOoOOOooOOoOOOOO

" What do you want?" Boone looked up as Shannon sat down.

" Can't a sister talk to her baby brother?" She asked sweetly.

" I'm your step-brother and you hate me, what do you want?" She paused.

" I don't hate you, Boone..." But he cut her off.

" Don't say anything else, PLEASE, WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

" OK, We found something, but I can't tell you.."

" What'd you find?" Shannon gave him a severe look.

" I can't tell you because of Locke!" She lowered her voice, " We found out who he is."

" What, who?" She whispered what she had heard. His eyes got wide.

" Your lying! You.. You, you want attention!"

" I can get all the attention I want from Saiyd! Its true." Boone stood up.

" Go away Shannon, and stop lying!" He picked up his bag and walked swiftly toward the next tent. Shannon sat up against her seat. She wished Boone would believe her. If only she hadn't been so horrible to him in their " real" life. She'd have a shot at saving him from what could result in death.

A/N: keep readin' Boone will always be alive in all of us, aye?


	5. The Mysterious Locke

A/N: I was SOOO MAD! Boone is the best! The worst lines where, I know you made a promise, Jack, I'll let you off the hook. As soon as I saw that Claire had given birth to a healthy baby, I knew it was over. I hope Jack burns Locke alive, sorry, that's the med's talking. Well, all my stories I write from now on will have Boone alive! I own no lost people.

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Locke

" Boone, where is Locke?" Jack approached the subject cautiously to the raging man sitting on the ground.

" WHAT! Oh just you, well, I don't know." Jack knelt down next to him.

" What do you mean, you don't know?" Jack asked, in a calm manner. Boone shook his head.

" He said he's be back in a few minutes, what.. Did Shannon tell you to ask me? Cause if she did.." But Jack cut him off.

" She didn't, Boone, but this man is dangerous!" Boone stood up again, his rage bubbling to the surface again.

" How do you know?" Boone spat. Jack sighed, but took a step back. He couldn't tell Boone about the tower, he'd tell Locke for sure.

"Eh... I can't..tell you." Boone put on a sarcastic smile. When he spoke, his words were calm.

" I'm supposed to believe you when you say that Locke is a crazy man, and you have no proof? Its you all and Shannon and.."

" What's going on between you and Shannon, Boone?' Jack asked quizzical. Boone stopped short. He gulped.

" Nothing is going on, I just.. hate her, yeah! That's it! I hate Shannon! I hate her." And before Jack could grab him, he ran back into the jungle. Hurley, who had been standing behind him, started to laugh.

" Dude! That guy need help!"

OoOOOOoo

"Hey! Saiyd! Can I ask you something?" Saiyd looked up from his papers.

" Yes?" Walt took a seat in the warm, sun-soaked sand.

" When that french lady took you, did you lay on a board type a thing?" Saiyd looked up in alarm.

" What? Well, yes I did, why do you ask?" He was looking at the smallest survivor with increasing interest.

" Well, you remember that polar bear that chased me in the jungle?" Saiyd nodded. Walt went on.

" Well, I was reading a comic book before that and I got mad..."

"What is the point of this, Walt?"

" Its, well, I saw a man that looked sorta like you on the page before. He was tied down and he looked like he was getting shocked or something." Saiyd felt a wave of cold fly over him.

' Walt, now this is very important, did you see anything else?" Walt shrugged.

" There were some aliens and there was also a big like, black thing, hard to describe." Saiyd threw himself to the other side of the tent and grabbed a piece of paper.

' Would this help?" It was Walt's turn to get excited.

" Yes! That's it! ...exactly." Saiyd stood, stiff with shock for a long moment.

" Mr Siayd, I think I make things happen by thinking them." Saiyd looked up in amazement.

" No...don't be silly."

"No, my doctor, back in Australia, he refused to treat me and he made all these phone calls after I walked out of his room." Siayd took out the pen he had in a utility drawer he had salvage.

" What was the doctor's name, Walt?" Walt stood for a moment.

" Seth Brotogen, he was just a pediatrician. He saw my mom right after me. She got sick a few days later." Saiyd gave a small chuckle, not because the situation was funny, though.

" Not very good doctor, is he. Most of the time, people go to doctors to feel better, now, you said his name was.. Seth Brotogen?" He looked up after Walt didn't respond.

"Oh, yes sir, but my mom, she died 4 days after that. That's why I was on this plane, to go to my dad's home." Siayd stared.

" She died, after going to a doctor?" Walt nodded his head, looking at his feet.

" Tell me, Walt, did she take medication before her death, in those 4 days?" Walt stared into space, clearly in thought. Then, he nodded quickly.

" Yes, it was a special medicine he kept in hi office, it was supposed to be the best, since we could afford anything." Saiyd nodded

" Mr Siayd, why do you want to know all of this?" Saiyd put on a smile.

" Oh, If we are going to be on this island for a long time, it might be good to know things about the people your stuck on it with." Walt nodded, not believing it, though.

" But the thing is, I was thinking about planes crashing, right before it happened!" Walt exclaimed. Saiyd shook his head in what he thought was a comforting way.

" No Walt, don't you worry, I know you didn't do it." Walt nodded.

" Alright, see yah around then." He stood up, brushed the sand off his knees, and departed.

Siayd was sure about one thing. He was sure Walt did not cause the crash. And he had a pretty good idea what might be going on. All he needed was proof...

A/N: Yes, remember the exact facts of this chapter, very important. See yall. Review plz, I want to know if I'm being clear.


	6. Siayd Descovery Over Dinner

A/N: In the latest " In Style" magazine ( w/ Teri Hatcher on the front cover) has a four page article on Lost. Its sorta a fashion magazine that my dad's hair company gets for free, but its worth reading. Any way, I own no Lost people! Review plz

Chapter 6: Siayd Discovery Over Dinner

Siayd sat on his tent for the rest of the day, studying his papers and thinking hard. Walt had told him something that he knew, somehow, connected to this island. He was interrupted, as the sun waned, by his tent flap opening. It was Shannon.

" Hey, Jack managed to kill a huge boar, by himself, since my brother and his freaky friend have given up. Any way, Jack wants us to come up to the caves, he's making a fancy dinner, well not too fancy, but fancy for here.. Would you like to come up..with me?" She asked sweetly. Saiyd smiled.

" Is your brother and his fraky friend going to be there?" He asked. She sighed.

" Yes, but, we can look over it." She looked hopeful. Saiyd picked up his bag.

" Sure, I'd love to." And he and Shannon set up the trail, together. Saiyd liked Shannon a whole lot, but he had other reasons for coming up to the caves...

Oo0ooOOo0oOO0

" Oh Jack, this ooks good, very good, OO and it tastes good." Kate laughed as she took a bite of the roasted boar and apples.

" Yeah, its darn good, Jack." Hurey exclaimed. It was good, Siayd was fully full, more then he had been for a while.

" Yeh, it's a good thing the good doctor found one, sorry man," Sawyer gestrued to Locke," But you just weren't coming in for us." He said. Locke laughed.

" Well they just decided one day, that they didn't want to get caught by me, ever again." Saiyd laughed with the rest. More like, You decided you didn't want to catch them, he thought to himself.

" Lets move closer to the fire, Shannon." She gladly obliged, she didn't like sitting too close to her brother. Saiyd moved to a seat very close to Locke.

After a hearty supper, and a few shots of liqueur that Sawyer , very generously, ( who knows why?) had supplied, everyone began to talk about there lives, back home. Siayd listenened as Locke started.

" I was an executive supervisor for, a box company." A laughter "breeze" flew around th fire.

" Nope! Its true. I used to do a lot of cartooning, helped me get through my child hood." He puased.

" I wasn't the most popular kid in school." Hurley snorted.

' Belivee me dude, I understand." He said, patting his stomach.

"Well, I liked o draw what I thought about. I got into buisness around the age of 17. Everyone thought I was clever." he took an even longer pause.

" And... I've been the same ever since." He said, smiling around. Siayd didn't smile.

" So, what college did you go to?" Siayd asked him. Locke trned to him and responded quickly.

" Antioch Baptist College in Oaklahoma, I'm a baptist." Saiyd ndded, tryin his best to seem politley interested.

" I wish I could have gone to college, I've always wanted to learn,' He looked Locke straight in the eye, " a foreign language." He said. Locke chuckled off-handedly.

" French is fun, but Spanish is defineltly the best, the pronunciation is very easy." Saiyd smiled, though he wasn't happy or glad in the slightest.

" So, how about you Siayd?" Locke asked, brightly. Saiyd paused. He could get more out of this.

" Well, I was in the Republican Gaurd during the Gulf War. I came to live in the states, worked a variety of boring jobs, until I was sent by one of them to Sydney, Australia, and well, we all know the rest of the story!" He said. Shannon smiled at him.

" What do you miss most about the other world?" He puased. Here was an opertunity.

" I miss good food, but I know we all do. I miss my best friend Brian from Oaklahoma and.. I miss my only friend from Autralia," He turned and stared Locke striaght in the eye.

" Seth Brotogen." Siayd knew that after those words had left his mouth, that Locke was his man, the mastermind. He kept quite until everyone was done, then, along with Shannon, he raced back down to his tent and his papers.

A/N: Leave it to Siayd, the smart one! lol! Well, please review and give me your ideas of what you think it is! Plz! See yah! Read on


End file.
